Aeze Zennon
'ID' Name: Aeze Zennon Age: 30 Gender: Male Species: Zabrak (red) Birthplanet: Iridonia Master: Ergostan Ethanu, Baru Clat Career: Jedi Council Saber: Single/Double bladed Colour: Yellow Midi-chlorian count: 13094 'Personal information' People oftenly think I am Sith, due my red colour. Nothing is less true. I am a true jedi, and the living proof that it doesn't matters what species you are. I have seen many things and lived a hard life, but who hasn't? It's a dangerous world. I have lost my family, but in the Force, they are with me. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. 'History' Part 1: My old life ends. As a kid, I lived a happy life on Iridonia. I had nothing to fear, because my dad was the strongest man alive. At least, that’s what I thought. The end of my old life started with a little ‘knock’ on the front door. I was around 12 – 13 back then. My father opened the door, I heard him talking with another man. I noticed that his voice became more and more unfriendly with the minute. After some minutes, my father came in and told me to go upstairs and pack my clothes. “Why?’ I asked. “Just do it!” As soon as I went upstairs, my dad told my mum to take me to the speeder quietly and get as far away as possible. Apparently there were some imperial soldiers who wanted to take me to the sith academy. As soon as I got downstairs, my mother took me to the back door, where dad waited with our speeder. Just when we wanted to leave, the soldier came across the building. Once he saw what we were doing, he shouted at us. He pulled his blaster, but my father was faster. He charged into him, knocking him to the ground. While they were fighting, he yelled “GO!!!” While we flew away, I saw more soldiers coming. That was the last time I saw my father. Part 2: Flight. We travelled several days, non-stop. There was nowhere we could go. In every village there would be soldiers looking for us. But after a week, we had no more food left, so we had to find someone. By nightfall, we finally saw something promising. A campfire, and some men around it. We thought they probably wouldn’t know about us, so we decided to ask for some food. When we came closer, we noticed a large vehicle, a little bit further. Would it be a spaceship? Our hope grew. With a spaceship, we could surely escape! Too bad it wasn’t the kind of escape we planned. As soon as we came near, I noticed something. Chained men and children! Slave-drivers! I tried to warn mother, but it was to late. They pulled me and my mother out the speeder, and chained us. This would me my first meeting with the Force. When they chained mother, something in me broke free. Serenity flew trough my body, while I broke my chains like they were small ropes. A man tried to hit me, but I blew him away. And right when I thought we were rescured, I lost it. As fast as it appeared, the power dissapeared. They quickly overwhelmed me, and knocked me out. As I loosed consciousness, I heard someone say “That kid could use the force! He is worth lots of money!” That was the last time I saw my mother. Part 3: Light in the darkness. While the slave drivers took me away to an unknown planet, many thoughts flew trough my head. My mother… my father… my planet… my life. I was terrified, but also furious. After several hours in a small cell in the ship, I managed to fall asleep. I don’t know how much days I have been in that little room, but I was relieved when I got out. Of course, that feeling didn’t stay for long. They chained me and warned me. “If you try to pull a trick on us, I’ll shock you!” said a scary-looking man. And to show me he wasn’t joking, he electrocuted me with a taiser. I agreed to stay silent, so they wouln’t have to hurt me. When they took me ouside, I couldn’t believe my eyes. Buildings everywhere! I grew up in a silent place, far from society, and I had never seen so many buildings. But they didn’t give me much time to look around. They pulled me to a bar, and locked me away in a cage. Again. Just when I thought they forgot about me, a big ugly gamorrean opened the cage and dragged me out. He pushed me on a podium. Then a weird alien started talking. I couldn’t understand him, but he was clearly talking about me. People started screaming things, until a big fat hutt yelled something. The whole place became silent in seconds. It was clear, that monster bought me... But just when I gave up hope, another man put his hand up. He said something, and I could see the hutt didn’t like it. He started yelling at the man, but he suddenly shut up when the man put his hand up and said something. Then the man turned to me, and said: “It’s all fine now, just relax.” Then he held his hand up in my direction and I felt my eyes closing. I woke up days later, in a weird place. I noticed the man, who was sitting next to me. He was looking at me, and he said: “Welcome in our temple, young boy.” Part 4: Trained to be a protector My first days in the temple were very calm. I was still recovering, and I spoke much with the man. He told me his name was Ergostan, and that I was brought into the Jedi Temple on corusant. Upon my question what Jedi are, he frowned and looked at me. “Are there no Jedi where you come from?” I answered: “How should I know, I don’t even know what a Jedi is.” Then he smiled and explained me the ways of the Jedi. It is there where I decided to become Jedi. I told him about my decision, and he seemed very happy with it. One week later, I was fully recovered. He showed me the Temple, where my sleeping room would be and where I could find him. Then we started my training. I never exited the Temple in 8 years of training. Then I finally got my saber, and he took me with him on his missions. For another 4 years, we travelled the galaxy, doing various missions. I had the time of my life. But this was no exeption on the laws of the universe. All beautifull things end. And this ended with an innocent message. Part 5: Darkness in the light “Master Ergostan, we need your assistance on Guardian #16 immidediately.” Guardian #16 was a large ship, currently located in the unkown regions, somewhere near Illum. It wasn’t supposed to be there, and we suspended it had driven off due to a technical malfunction. We went there as soon as possible, but when we got there, we noticed that the lights where all out. We entered the ship, but it was empty. “I have a bad feeling about this…” My master said. Suddenly, a large explosion came from where we placed our ship. “THE SHIP” Yelled Ergostan. “You stay here. Don’t move! I’ll go check the ship.” And he ran away. So I sat down and waited. And waited. And waited. After some time, I got worried and decided to check out our ship as well. But on my way there, I noticed a door that was closed when we first passed it; Now, it was open, but totally dark inside. I walked in, and suddenly I noticed I was walking on a very small bridge. “This room is huge.” I whispered to myself. I saw a platform at the end of the bridge, but when I came on, the horror filled my heart with fear. I haven’t felt such fear since that day the slave drivers took me away. Dead troopers, everywhere! I noticed on of them floating in the air, grabbing his neck. I wanted to help him, but then I saw a dark figure beneath the trooper. He slowly turned around while the trooper fell on the hard, cold ground. Dead. I had never seen a sith before, but I recognised it immediately. The look in his eyes was… dark. Then, a voice behind me. “Well well well, looks like our first prey has entered our trap.” I quickly turned around, standing face to face with a Sith Lord. The fear grew when two other sith surrounded me. Just when I wanted to ask him what they were doing here, he looked me in the eyes and said: “Time to die.” It was then when my real power showed itself again. In the blink of an eye, I turned around and parried the saber who was targeted at my head. At the same speed I spinned around and slashed the Sith in two parts. The other Sith were surprised, but also interested. “Killing you should be interesting.” Said the Sith Lord. Suddenly, he opened his eyes wide and turned around. Just in time to parry a mighty slash, but not fast enough to prevent him from being thrown at the edge of the platform. “Master!” I yelled. “Watch out Aeze!” He warned me just in time. I quickly jumped in the air, avoiding the sabers who would have slashed my arms off. I landed next to my master, ready to strike, but he turned to me and yelled “RUN!”. I couldn’t believe my eyes when he started running, until I felt that enormous darkness coming from the platform. The Sith Lord stood up again, and he didn’t look happy. I could avoid the rays of lightning just in time. I followed my master in while we ran to our ship, but suddenly I lost him. Thinking he was already in the ship, I ran there, but when I entered the ship, nobody was there. I wanted to return, but the exit closed before my feet. I ran to the control panel, but when I wanted to open the door, a message opened. “Aeze.” Said master Ergostan. “Master! Where are you!” I yelled, but he told me to be silent. “The Sith Lord you saw in there is Darth Aranu. One of the most dangerous Sith. He needs to be killed.” “No master, you are no match for him!” “I know Aeze, I’m not going to fight him, I’m going to blow him and the ship to kingdom come.” “Good plan master! You just activate the self destruction, and then you come here and we fly away!” but once I said this, I knew it wasn’t going to happen that way. “No Aeze,” he said, “I can’t do that.” “But – “ I protested “LISTEN TO ME! It’s a member of the Dark Council! I can’t fool him that easly! He could just escape, or even worse, stop the self destruction and just blast us out the sky! HE NEEDS TO BE STOPPED NOW!” I wanted to say that he shouldn’t give up his life so easly, that we could find another way, but one look at his eyes and I could tell that it wouldn’t help. “Listen Aeze. You have always been like a son to me. The last thing I want to see before I leave this world and become one with the force, is that you fly away here, safely. I will find peace if I know you are safe. Just try to remember me as a good man, will you?” I was nearly crying, but I managed to whisper a small and painful ‘yes master’. Then He smiled at me, and closed the message. “Goodbye Aeze.”. I stood there, stunned, but I quickly woke up when I saw lasers shooting at the ship. Droids! I hesitated one more time, and then I flew away, into safety. Once I got far enough, I turned the ship and stopped the engines. I notices some ships flying at me, but I didn’t care, all my attention went to the big cruiser. And then it happened. In an enormous blast the ship exploded. The ships that were flying at me got caught in the explosion and vanished into the flames. I don’t know how long I stood there, just watching the empty shell where my master gave his life, but I remember that I suddenly became very calm. It felt like my master was one with the force and one with me. That was the last time I saw my master. Part 6: The circle of the Force. After the dead of my master, I didn’t felt like returning. I needed time to think. Think of life. Of death. Of the Force. So I flew away. I don’t know how long I travelled, but at least I found a lonely planet in the outer rim. After a quick look, I decided that there were no intelligent life forms, so it would be perfect for me. For two years, I lived in a cave, meditating to the force. It wasn’t a calm time, since there were many dangerous beasts in the cave. It is there where I further developed my skills in the Force. I learned to see without my eyes, but through the Force. After 2 years, I felt a different life form entering the planet. I had no intention of leaving, so I stayed in my cave, but the life form seemed to have other intentions. He quickly found my hiding spot. I sensed a great force power, but no dark one. Deciding it had to be a Jedi, I went to him. He could only weakly feel me, but I had a very clear sight of him. He still needed light, it seemed, so I stepped in the light of his saber. He shouted in surprise, but when he saw who stood before him, I could feel his relief. He bow before me, and told me the Jedi Council wanted me to return. They said my masters spot was still empty, and they thought I would be most fitting for this position. My first reaction was to negate it, but then I started thinking about my life. I decided that I lived here long enough, that it was time to travel the galaxy once more, to aid the Jedi in their fight against war and to bring peace into the galaxy. So I grabbed my saber and put my clothes on (they were useless in the cave, where the temperature never changed) and left with the other Jedi. When I returned at the temple at Corusant, I went to the council immediately. There I was told to sit down in the center of the circle. For several hours, I just sat there. For a normal person, it looked like everyone fell asleep, but I could clearly feel the masters in my mind, trying to find out if I was right to have a position among them. Then, they looked up and told me I could take the empty seat. From that day on, I would be known as Council member Aeze Zennon. WIP Category:Star Wars